Reporter Heroes
by Navy-Thunder
Summary: A short story. What would happen when Cassidy and Devin tell Mr. Cormier they don't have the identities of the rangers? (Pairing: CassidyDevin with a hint of EthanCassidy.)


**Reporter Heroes**

Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter, was sitting patiently in the office of her boss, Mr. Cormier. Her gaze was lowered to the floor, as she twiddled her thumbs anxiously. It was quite an odd day for the up and coming reporter. Not only did she find the idenities of the Power Rangers, that wasn't it. It was that the rangers were her science teacher and four of her close friends. She remember the moment perfectly...

_

* * *

The five rangers, or were-rangers were huddled around each other, each holding their respectful Dino Gem. The power was long gone after destroying Mesogog. Soon enough, Cassidy, her cameraman, Devin, and Elsa arrived onto the scene. The reporter gave a smile to the former heroes of Reefside._

_"Hello rangers," Cassidy greeted as the five heroes approached her._

_Conner sighed. "So you know then?" the talented athlete asked._

_"Well," Devin cut in. "I kinda already knew, but I had to show Cassidy in person."_

_Cassidy smiled gleefully. "This is, like, the greatest thing ever!" she exclaimed happily. She then turned around and gave Devin a quick hug, which surprised even the quiet cameraman. She then pulled away and looked at the five former rangers._

_"And we got it all on tape!" she stated gleefully. The former heroes looked so lost and yet, so disappointed. "You know, a reporter can make a whole career out of this!"_

_That's when Dr. Tommy Oliver cut in. "Cassidy," he said calmly. "do you realize what our lives would be like if that tape gets out?"_

_Cassidy's smile then faded slowly. "Yeah, I do." she said not so peppy anymore. "That's why I'm giving this to you." She then handed the tape over to the legendary ranger. Soon, the rangers' expressions changed from sad to a look of surprise._

_"Wait." Kira, the Yellow Ranger, said. "Cassidy passing up the scoop of a lifetime? Why?"_

_A small smile appeared on the young reporter's face. "Because you're my friends." she replied. As she kept talking, smiles also formed on the former protectors' faces. "It wouldn't be right to ruin your lives just to make mine better. Not after everything you've done with us."_

_Ethan, who had dated Cassidy briefly, never saw this kind of friendly action come from her. "I always knew there was a heart deep down in there somewhere." the Blue Ranger said smiling softly._

_"Yeah. I just needed someone help me find it." Cassidy said. "Now, if you'll excuse us." She turned to Devin, her new boyfriend._

_Devin smiled. "Yeah. We're off to the prom." he informed as his arm was hooked with Cassidy, as the two walked away into the distance._

* * *

Cassidy smiled at that memory. She looked over to her left to see Devin waiting with her also. He had his hand cupped into hers. Devin looked over at Cassidy with a reassuring look. "It'll be fine." he whispered.

Cassidy smiled over at her boyfriend, and nodded, keeping silent. About a moment later, Mr. Cormier, the head of the Reefside News Network, walked into the office, and sat down at his desk. He put his hands on his desk, and cupped them together.

"Hello, sir." Cassidy greeted. "It's very good t-"

"Yeah, yeah." Mr. Cormier interrupted. "You two wanted to talk to me about something? Make it quick."

Devin sighed. "We couldn't get the ranger assignment." he informed before Cassidy could speak.

A look of dissapointment appeared on the boss' face. "I am very dissapointed of you two..." he said with a groan.

"Of what?" Cassidy snapped suddendly bolting out of her chair. "Of almost ruining lives of five people?! Five people, may I add, who risked themselves to protect this town?!"

Devin nodded, and stood up also. "Yeah!" he added. "I mean, what kind of reporters would we be if we ruined lives for a good story headline?!"

"You'd be legendary!" Mr. Cormier exclaimed bolting out of her chair.

"Legendary scum!" Cassidy snapped. "We'd look like the bad guys!"

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" the boss snapped back. "You are a failure, Cornell! And you should be ashamed! Ashamed for being the worst reporter I've seen!"

At that moment, Cassidy was silent, holding back tears. That's when Devin cut in, and hit Mr. Cormier in the jaw with a stiff right hook, knocking the boss down!

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY GIRLFRIEND LIKE THAT!" Devin snapped, yelling so loud the whole building could hear. "SHE IS ABOUT THE BEST REPORTER I'VE SEEN! AND YOU'RE ABOUT THE MOST PATHETIC SCUMBAG IN THE WORLD!"

Cassidy smiled at Devin, secretly thanking him. Devin looked at his girlfriend. "Let's get out of here." he said softly, taking her hand into his.

"Yeah..." Cassidy said quietly. She kissed Devin's cheek softly. "I love you, Devin."

"And I love you, Cassidy." Devin replied with a soft smile.

They walked out of the office, hand in hand, leaving poor Mr. Cormier knocked out on the floor.

**THE END**


End file.
